The Mysterious Green Pup
(One day, outside the Lookout, the pups were playing tag) Skye: Can't catch me! Chase: Oh, I will! Rocky: Ha ha! Missed me! Rubble: I'm too fast for you! Chase: Hey! Come back here! (All of a sudden, Rocky finds some strange footprints on the ground) Rocky: Hey guys, look at this Marshall: Wow, those look like tracks Skye: They could just be our footprints Rocky: I don't think so, Skye. Because those footprints is bigger than our paws. They look like tracks that were made by a dog bigger than me. Hey, we should follow these tracks and see where they go Chase: That's a good idea, Rocky. It'll be like a safari Marshall: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going All: Follow the tracks, follow the tracks, what will we see on our safari? (Everypup proceeds in following the weird tracks that were left on the ground) Skye: These tracks sure are big. Rubble: They look like they were just recently made. Zuma: (laughs) That's because they were recently made, silly Rubble: Oh, I knew that. I was just making a point (The pups find Ryder looking at the tracks made on the ground) Pups: Ryder! Ryder: Hey, pups. Have you seen these footprints? Rocky: We sure have. Do you know anything about them? Ryder: I think I've seen these before. These tracks belong to a mysterious green pup. Its tracks are about 1.9 inches bigger than an average pup's footprints Rocky: Wow, 1.9 inches bigger than mine. And I think mine is 0.6 inches. Imagine it, meeting another pup. This safari is going to be awesome Chase: It sounds like Rocky is really excited to meet this green pup Rocky: Come on, we gotta follow these tracks so we can meet the mysterious green pup Pups: Bye, Ryder! Ryder: Bye! (The pups continues their journey on the trail of the mysterious green pup) Rocky: I wonder what this green tiger will look like. Maybe he likes recycling, like me, or maybe it likes cars, or racing. Who knows? Maybe we can play with him Chase: (laughs) Wow, Rocky, you sure want to meet this pup. Who knows what it likes or what it does Rocky: Well, you know, I'm always anxious in meeting other animals, especially pups\ All: (laughing) (The gang continues on the trail until it suddenly ends at a mysterious bush, where Rocky and Skye discover the house in which it lives in) Skye: Hey everyone, look what we found. Zuma: Is that where the green pup lives? Rocky: It sure looks like it. Marshall: We're getting close Zuma: Really close (The five friends enter the house, where they indeed find the mysterious green pup. There they find a race car track, a box full of cars, a recycling bin, and a toy chest with a race car painted on it) Rocky: Wow, look at all this stuff: cars, a race track, a recycling bin, and oh, a toy chest with a race car painted on it. That proves that this pup likes the exact things I do. (gasps) I can't believe it. A green pup that likes the same things as I do. This is awesome! I can't wait to see what he looks like Marshall: Take it easy, Rocky. We'll meet him eventually (The door opens and a pup who looks exactly like Rocky, but is entirely green walks in. He sees the other pups and runs away, screaming. Eager to meet it, Rocky walks up to him) Rocky: Are you the mysterious green pup? Pup: Yes, who wants to know? Rocky: You look exactly like me! Only you're entirely green Pup: Who are you anyway? Rocky: My name is Rocky. And these are my friends, Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, and Skye Pup: Nice to meet you all. My name is Max. I see that you found where I live, and what I like Rocky: Oh, we have. You know, I like the exact same things you do Max: Oh, really? Rocky: You better believe it. Let's see, you have a interest in cars and recycling Max: You guessed it. (laughs) I can't believe I'd meet a pup who likes what I like, and it came true! Rocky: Same here. Say, do you wanna race me? Max: (gasps) Really? You're asking me to race cars with you? Rocky: Well, do you? Max: Yes! Oh, my goodness. I can't believe I'm asking a pup who looks like me to race cars with me! This is a dream come true. Which car do you wanna be? Rocky: How about the red one Max: Okay, I'll take the blue one (Rocky and Max put their cars on the race track and start racing them around) Rubble: Wow, look at those cars go. I hope Rocky wins Max: Hey, Rocky Rocky: Yeah? Max: I never thought that another pup who looked like me or liked the same things I like would show up at my house, but you and your friends have really showed me something that I never experienced Rocky: Well, you know. I think we're going to be great friends Max: The same here, Rocky. The same here (Everypup bursts into laughter as Rocky and Max continue racing their cars) THE END Category:Shorts Category:Short Pages Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky